


AllSpark The Musical

by Rowena_Bensel



Series: The AllSpark Series [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: (( The 'AllSpark as a musical AU that no one asked for but here it is )), (( cause I am clueless )), (( pls give suggestions for scenes and songs to filk )), Filk, Multi, musical AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowena_Bensel/pseuds/Rowena_Bensel
Summary: "If you knew the ending sucked, wouldn't you do everything in your power to change it?"Based on the hit movie and series, a new Broadway musical about a young woman who wakes up in a world she once knew only as fiction, and her quest to change the fate of that universe. But little does she know the waves that will be caused by the ripples she starts.~A collection of filks for my fic The AllSpark Changed My Life. Filks will be posted as written, but ordered chronologically in-universe.
Series: The AllSpark Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/782358
Kudos: 6





	AllSpark The Musical

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a silly side project, but I think it could be fun, imagining if AllSpark was a musical and what the different songs could be. If you have ideas for scenes in AllSpark you'd like to see filked, or suggestions of songs to filk from, feel free to let me know in the comments, and I'll try to get around to it. For now, enjoy the opening song of AllSpark The Musical.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AllSpark The Musical: Original Broadway Cast Recording Lyrics**
> 
> Act 1 Track 1: "Fuck Me"
> 
> Original Song: "What's This?" from The Nightmare Before Christmas  
> Characters: Alison Witwicky, Mr. Hosney (speaking)

**ALISON:** What's this? What's this?  
Whose dog is barking in my ear?  
What's this?  
Why is the light so clear?

What's this?  
I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Because this room cannot be mine  
What this?

What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong.  
What's this?   
Who are these people I call Mom  
And Dad!?  
The dog his name is Mojo  
That's almost like- Oh no!  
This can't be what I think  
And yet I feel my hopes will sink  
Can it be? Fuck me!

I'm Alison Witwicky  
My best friend's name is Miles  
We live in Tranquility  
A town that's always full of smiles  
I'm crushing on Mikaela  
Though she doesn't know I'm there  
And pretty soon there's gonna be  
Bots and Cons everywhere.

Fuck me!  
What's this?  
It's Archibald's glasses. The map  
To the AllSpark is in this. Oh fuck!  
I've got to get that A or else the plot  
Will go astray  
Fuck me!

Okay,  
Calm down, you've to sit and think, about  
The plot that's on the brink  
Oh fuck.  
I watched movies one through three  
But then the fourth i didn't see  
I know that everybody dies  
But do they have to drop like flies?  
What can I do?  
What can I do?  
Is a savior what i'm meant to be?  
Fuck me!

Okay, I'm here  
And I know what's coming next  
But what can I do about this mess  
I mean, all I am is just a fan i never   
Dreamed or planed that something so  
Mad could ever really happen  
Fuck me!

My fanfics are all missing  
And the wiki can't be found  
So in their place I'll write  
All I remember going down.   
The Fallen, Sentinel, Galloway  
And Megatron block my way  
But if I try I'm sure I'll give  
The Bots a better day

I have a plan  
I'm going to do all I can  
To try and end this War before  
The government betrays the Bots  
And we learn that Sentinel sucks  
Or the Fallen gets the Matrix  
Or the AllSpark gets destroyed  
But how to do it?  
How to do it?  
How can I save the day?  
Oh fuck me!

 **HOSNEY (spoken):** Miss Witwicky

 **ALISON (spoken):** Yes? 

**HOSNEY (spoken):** It's your turn for your history report

 **ALISON (spoken):** Yes sir.


End file.
